


Embrace

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Inspired by Music, M/M, Male Slash, Tegaki-blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really love the song 'How Deep Is Your Love' by The Bee Gees. It was ranked 29th in Top 100 1977 UK singles. And this is the result of the inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace




End file.
